


Blowing away your problems.

by Melyaliz



Series: Wings [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Tim couldn't solve the case so Faith decided to try and help him... clear his mind.





	Blowing away your problems.

**Author's Note:**

> So Tumblr deleted this one so I'm posting it here as a middle finger. 
> 
> Maia is owned by Speedypan.

 

 

“I’m here” Faith had sang as she crawled into Tim’s room through the window. Batfam style. After all only the best heroes visited through windows. 

 

Tim glanced up from his computer before looking back down typing away. “The files are on the desk.” 

 

“Cool want to talk over what you have so far and see if I can think of anything?” Faith asked as she started to lay a few files on the floor slowly bending down to start stretching. She could always think better when she was moving. 

 

“Ok, that normally helps.” 

 

Two hours had passed and they had lapsed into silence. They had gone over the case three times and Faith felt like she had asked the same questions a dozen times. Yet nothing. So now Faith was laying on Tim’s bed upside down texting Maia while Tim sat hunched over his computer. 

 

_ -He still hasn’t solved the case and I’m out of ideas. _

 

Faith added a small gif of Penny from Big Bang Theory looking haggard on her computer saying “Oh god I need help”

 

_ -Maybe give him a blow job  _

 

Was the instant response that followed. Faith glanced over at Tim, the boy’s eyes furrowed as he clicked on his screen. What harm could it do?

 

_ -K _

 

_ -Need any tips? I have this one little move with my tongue that always drives Roy wild.  _

 

Tim didn’t even realize Faith was under the desk until he felt her hands gently running up his leg. Which caught him by such surprise that he jumping almost a foot in the air knocking his knees on his desk hard.

 

“I said I was down here” her voice giggled as he looked down. Her bright brown eyes glancing up at him. That silly lopsided grin, the one where he knew she was laughing at his actions. That he had done something she didn’t expect and found it utterly hilarious. Over the years he had become very familiar with it. 

 

“W...What are you doing?” He stammered. While they had already slept together their physical romantic relationship was still new. Not to mention he wasn’t one for spontaneous things, most of the time if they did anything it was very planned. 

 

But this was Faith, and almost everything was spontaneously planned. 

 

“I’m trying something new” she was as her fingers gracefully played with his zipper, “to solve the problem of course” she added her eyes on his crotch, her smile still there. 

 

“I’m not sure how... uhhh Faith, this isn’t going to help me focus” he mumbled fighting back a moan as his girlfriend’s fingers danced across his boxers. Gripping the table he shifted feeling himself growing hard.

 

“Maybe you need to let it all go” Faith’s voice whisper from her spot under the desk. Tim took in a sharp breath as her general touch slipped under the elastic of his boxers making contact with his sensitive skin.

 

“Maybe...” was all he could muster before he lost his breath as her tongue ran his length before playing with his tip. “Ok uhh,” his words were unintelligible as she kissed his tip still teasing him with her tongue. It was unbearable. He never wanted her to stop yet wanted more at the same time.

 

For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do with himself. His hands gripping the desk so hard he was sure he would break it. Or maybe he would have been concerned about the desk if he could focus on anything but her mouth playing with him. Where did she learn something like this?

 

His eyes rolled back as she engulfed him sucking while moving up and down. Encouraged by the noises he was making. And boy was he making some great noises. It was like he was trying to say something but his brain has malfunctioned.

 

Was it possible to be turned on by turning someone else on? Because Faith was getting wetter and wetter with every sound he was making. Encouraging her, pushing her forward as she used her imagination to get more of those delicious sounds out of her boyfriend. 

 

As she pulled him deeper into her mouth before slowly pulling away again he started to trust. His hips moving in time with her mouth. Learning her rhythms. The feeling of her giggling around him only seemed to encouraged him as his hands went from his desk to his chair. Helping him thrust.

 

Faith continued her movements as she ran her hands over his. His grip moving from the chair to engulf her small hands with his callous ones. Slowly she moved his hands toward her hair giving him more control over her. Then she started swirling her tongue around his dick in such a way he couldn’t stand it.

 

His fingers pulling gently at her hair and then she groaned. The vibrations around his length was too much for him to handle.

 

“I’m going to cum” he moaned gently pulling as her head before realizing what he just said. “Faith I’m going to cum!”

 

She pulled out, replacing her mouth with her hand continuing to stroke him. Not that it took much more encouragement before he was releasing. 

 

“Ohhh Faith I love you” Tim groaned as his whole body seemed to relax. His mind felt empty as he just sat there while Faith grabs the dishes from the table to clean up. 

 

Then it hit him.

 

“The crates! We need to go back to the dinner and check the crates!” he said looking down under his desk where his girlfriend looked back at him. A huge smile on her face. 

 

“Think you can walk?” she joked 

 

\-----

 

Maia glanced at her phone again from her place in bed. 

 

“What?” Roy finally asked her next to her, “You keep looking at that thing.” 

 

“I’m just wondering if she is really doing it.” Maia mumbled pulling the covers closer around herself. “My little Faith is growing up.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
